twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Beef While You Sleep
}} ' Beef While You Sleep' is a miniseries out of the Interrealm Shortshots Series stemmed between the author and Naota who was interested in appearing in what became a gory, exhilarating, three-part story involving themes of rapid body expansion, exploding muscles and body rippage. The title is based around the idea of intrigue and fetish-like qualities of muscle expansion but never dived into the role of what happens if such a theme is taken too far to the point where it becomes fatal. The story dives right into that idea involving a new drink circling around New York known obviously as Beef While You Sleep or BWYS. Our main characters involving a plot surrounding hostile takeovers through disaster and murder. It is by far the most gruesome story ever written for the Interrealm Universe. Outline After the mysterious and gruesome death of a popular Avalonian bodybuilder, Xendrian throws himself on the case that puts him and his companion Naota headlong into a secretary's dangerous conspiracy to kill everyone at a bodybuilding competition. *'Part One Released:' December 4, 2009 *'Part Two Released:' December 15, 2009 *'Part Three Released: '''February 10, 2010 Main Characters *'Xendrian Maranmore''' - A Interrealm agent off-duty taking charge of looking into the death of champion bodybuilder Averele. *'Naota' - A personal friend and partner of Xendrian who flew in from the Asian Union later to help him on the case. Secondary & Guest Characters *'Doctor Braxus' - A lycan scientist from Interrealm's civilian tier and developer of the antidote for the effects of the Crimson Uboo Plant. *'Dr. Karrie Achel' - A developmental member of Gryphon Megafitness behind the making of the altered plant pollen and unwilling victim of Deia's plan *'Pachua' - A massive red dragoness from Rinji Pantera's Venus: The Mutant Ninja Female Muscle Turtle and Dark Cauldron as a staff member of the Megamale bodybuilding competition. *'El Wolfo' - Replacement main spokesman for BWYS after Averele's death. Villains *'Deia' - Currare's assistant and first test subect of the BWYS formula. Mastermind to the entire plot. *'Ms. Curarre' - President of Gryphon Megafitness and the creatore behind Beef While You Sleep. Synopsis The story begins in a high class hotel where Averele, a champion bodybuilding unicorn from Avalon gets his power and success from a muscle-enhancing supplement drink called "Beef While You Sleep" but he grew vain and arrogant overtime and demanded more from the company that made him their spokesperson. One night, he receives a box full of BWYS and takes one, collapses and all of his muscles rapidly expand and then explodes. Discovered by a bellhop who discovers the last seconds of him before exploding before he was called in to his room for help. The following morning, police showed up to investigate and Xendrian out of duty from Interrealm jumps in to investigate. Averele's distraught girlfriend tells Xendrian about the company and how they would offer him promises of great strength and riches. But soon he grew too demanding and threaten the company with exposing their secrets if they don't give into his demands. She strongly believes they are responsible for killing him just to shut him up. After comforting her, he leaves the scene for another matter: Picking up Naota from the spaceport.After dropping him off, Xendrian arrives at Gryphon Megafitness and meets Ms Curarre, along with her secretary Deia., who is incredibly enhanced for being one of thef first test subjects of the new drink. After a small meeting and tour it is revealed to him that the drink is made from a not so natural ingredient. Back at the Columbus Circle complex, Xendrian meets up with Naota and his pet wild werewolf Ollie and popped in a video of a promo that scares the daylights out of all of them. Until a strange gryphon came in through the doorways holding her body struggling to control her random growth spurts. Her name is Karrie a scientist working for Gryphon who got a heavy shot of the formula to prevent her from blowing the whistle at the company's evil plan. Karrie loosed control and her muscles grow out of control Naota quickly pours some specialized tea down her throat to stop her metabolism and stop her growing. At the hospital, Karrie is taken there and hidden from view under a large makeshift tent immobile and needing to breathe through a respirator. She reveals to Xendrian and Naota that Deia wants more after putting her life on the line to make a profit but more serious she wants to kill the bodybuilders of the upcoming Megamale competition so she can frame the company for neglect and then sell her own line of drinks along with an antidote to make her look like a savior. Unfortunately she was caught and been force fed a concentrated form of the formula. As the leave a mysterious woman in disguise passes by and enters Karrie's tent. Deia appears to finish what she started and leaves Karrie to grow massively until she explodes. Frustrated at last night's events after a warrant is made out Xendrian vents his frustrations down at the lower level gym and suddenly gets a sports bottle shoved down his throat by Deia, he already knows of her plans but it Deia is confident that he won't live to tell anyone about it before falling asleep and slowly begins his growth. Naota and Ollie later discover him and desperately try to wake him up until Ollie bites down hard on his tail waking him up but leaving him twice as large before the formula flows through him. Doctor Braxus comes around to inform them over the line that the ingredient of the BWYS formula is the extract of the Crimson Uboo plant along with a powerful sedative that activates the formulas effects if he falls asleep. They go to Interrealm HQ to devise an antidote but Braxus orders him to stay before they get the chance to stop Deia's plan. Quickly he shoots himself up with a mega-dose of Synthaline and in a hyped-up state marathon runs it back to New York with incredible speed in hopes it would burn off the formula in time. Meanwhile, Naota goes into the factory of Gryphon Megafitness and finds Deia after killing Curarre. The two fight and it's revealed to Naota that Deia is going to kill the contestants of the company's own sponsored team to create a backlash of the product that will bring the company down and she'll be the hero to offer them a antidote and the formula in her own name so she can reap the profits. Naota won't let her get away with this and what she did to Karrie. Naota soon discovers a concentrated vial of the pollen extract and manages to shatter it on Deia quickly killing her with her muscles exploding. Luckily for him he got the antidote she was keeping around her neck before the act. At Megamale, Xendrian exhausted from the long run approaches a guard who gets hit by a burst strap from his Jacket. He's shocked that his running didn't work and the sedative is still running through his system making him drowsy. Worse yet his body is gradually growing by the minute. A staff member, Pachua arrives to his aid and he soon needs her help to find the BWYS team who already has taken the formula and are on stage now. They were posing normally until their muscles began to swell out of control driving the crowd into a panic. Braxus calls in an ports in an injector gun full of the antidote he made. But with the bodybuilders' muscles growing himself, he chose to save the team with Pachua's help. They inject each contestant with the right amount of the antidote but ultimately there wasn't enough for Xendrian to use. Naota calls in and lets him know that he has the antidote off of Deia. Xendrian instructs him to get back to the complex where he will be. Xendrian arrives first at the complex now bigger than before from the growth spurts and the sedative finally taking him down. Naota arrives he finds Ollie in a panic unable to save Xendrian who is now growing again and at a faster pace. Naota struggles to walk over Xen's body as it swells and bloats. Just when he was about to get the antidote into his mouth, the weight of his body breaks the wall behind him and soon he falls in between Xendrian's pecs which soon press Naota up against a ceiling, he successfully pours the stuff down his throat moments before the pressure of Xen's pectoral muscles squeezes the life out of him. Xendrian quickly wakes up in shock that he fell asleep but his body is back to normal with Naota sleeping on top of him. He carefully picks him off and puts him in his bed while the news reports talk of the aftermath of Megamale and the fate of the company as authorities shut it down. Spin-Offs After the reactions and success of the first stories, spin-off stories based on the main one are in the works based on the formula and the effects itself. Test Subject #1 This is the prequel o fthe Beef While You Sleep storyline and tells the story of Gryphon Megafitness's early rise to fame with its product. The vents that lead up toe Deia's dark plan to take the company and the formula for herself as she searches across the city for the sickliest skinny person she can. She finds a were-cat named Mewn and is given a un-labeled bottle of the formula and starts to feel the incredible effects soon gone horribly wrong as he can't stop growing and begins to tear out of his suit and violently explodes. Deia catches Karrie witnessing the explosion and is pulled in with her life threatened if she doesn't do what Deia asks of her. Slipped Box The third and final installment circling around missing boxes and bottles of the BWYS drinks after authorities have shut down all operations of Gryphon Megafitness only to fall into the hands of fools desperate to get big and buff fast with disastrous results. Thunder Thighs *'Started:' Wednesday, January 12, 2011, Released: Thursday January 13, 2011 *'Victim:' Kathline Ayers (Were-Kangaroo) In the first story, a very competitive high-leap champion gets her hands on the drink when a new competitor threatens to take her place. Over-Throwned *'Started:' Thursday January 13, 2011, Released: Friday January 21, 2011 *'Victim:' Prince Demouli (Werelion) The arrogant prince Demouli has been violently defeated in his coup against his father for control of the throne of the Great Rift Kingdoms. He discovers a box of BYWS and enhances himself to start his new brutal rule until his older brother uses it against him. Who's Laughing Now?! *'Starting:' N/A *'Victim:' Verona (Human Augment: Herm Hyena) Details coming soon... Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Expanded Universe